<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trip to Hiroshima Academy by TigerMultiverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885766">Trip to Hiroshima Academy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse'>TigerMultiverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MHA + One Piece Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, F/M, Gen, Good Parent Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, M/M, Minor Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, but that’s not the focus, will add tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little oneshot story about class 1-A going to Hiroshima Academy to meet their Hero course.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Midoriya Izuku &amp; Keiko Selkie (OC), Midoriya Izuku &amp; Monkey D. Luffy, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Todoroki Rei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MHA + One Piece Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trip to Hiroshima Academy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Selkie is an OC of mine, she has an ESP quirk and is Izuku’s best friend.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“All right, everyone listen up.” Shouta Aizawa, AKA Eraserhead, told his class, the students immediately silenced. “Tomorrow we’re gonna go on a trip to Kyoto city, where you will be studying for a week or two at Hiroshima Academy for Heroes and Military.”</p><p>This prompted the whole class to erupt in excited chatter and cheers, but Bakugo just scowled. Shouta sighed, feeling a headache coming. One of his students, Tenya, spoke up, his arms chopping up and down.</p><p>“Aizawa-sensei! May I ask why we are temporarily transferring to Hiroshima Academy?” He asked, not sounding suspicious, just curious.</p><p>“Yeah, I didn’t hear about UA or any other school doing this,” Mina said, Eijirou nodding as well as a few other students.</p><p>“Actually, I think they did do this before. I read about it somewhere.” Selkie Keiko, a girl with brown hair and violet highlights said.</p><p>“Well-“ Shouta barely got the word out of his mouth when he was cut off by a loud and enthusiastic shout.</p><p><strong>“I AM HERE!”</strong> Then the Number 1 Hero, All Might, burst through the door extravagantly. Principal Nedzu was riding on his shoulder, a knowing smile on his face that made Shouta sweat.</p><p>This probably won't go well…</p><p>“Hey, All Might!” Some students exclaimed with a smile, others stayed quiet and waved.</p><p>“Hi, T- All Might!” Selkie waved, almost calling the Hero by his real name.</p><p>
  <strong>“Hello everyone!”</strong>
</p><p>“Good morning, students.”</p><p>All Might and Nedzu greeted, closing the door behind them as they stood in front of the entire class with Shouta.</p><p>“You all are temporarily transferring to Hiroshima Academy as a learning trip. Kinda like internships, you will all be learning under Hiroshima’s Hero Course for two weeks.” Nedzu told the students, his straight face smile making Shouta unnerved.</p><p>“What’s Hiroshima Academy like? I haven’t heard much about it.” Hitoshi Shinsou, who transferred to Class 1-A after the Sports Festival, asked.</p><p>All Might took the reins.<strong> “Well, Hiroshima Academy is an international school, accepting any student from any continent that shows potential. It’s not only for training Heroes and Support Item makers, but it also trains Military soldiers for the militaries of their respective countries.”</strong></p><p>“But, where will we be staying?” Ochako asked, looking a bit nervous.</p><p>
  <strong>“Well, since Hiroshima is an International school, the students stay in the dormitories for as long as they go there.”</strong>
</p><p>“And, the principal of Hiroshima was kind enough to allow you all to sleep in some of the spare dorms!”</p><p>“Ahhh! I can't wait for tomorrow!”</p><p>“I wonder who we’ll meet there, kero.”</p><p>“Do you think they do some stuff differently?”</p><p>“I hope we will learn a lot of new things.”</p><p>The class murmured to each other, Eijirou tried to talk to Katsuki but the ash-blond just glared at his desk as if he was trying to make it catch fire with just his gaze. Honestly, it was bullshit, he thought, he didn’t need training from other students, especially from some stuck-up academy like Hiroshima. But he knew his parents would force him to go, and not going could harm his grade at UA.</p><p>So Katsuki kept his mouth shut about it all day until he went home. There, his parents were happy that he was transferring to Hiroshima to study under upperclassmen.</p><p>“You know Katsuki, I heard that they have a high success rate of Heroes and Military soldiers, Hiroshima could almost surpass UA.” His mother, Mitsuki, said smiling.</p><p>“Yeah, studying under them should help you get stronger.” His father, Masaru, added to the conversation.</p><p>“I don’t need to fucking study under any goody two shoes from Hiroshima.” He growled, immediately getting whacked over his head by his seething mother.</p><p>“Oi, you need it, you fucking brat! Now go pack and then we can eat!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next day, the students of Class 1-A arrived at the train station with their baggage, saying goodbye to their parents and siblings before boarding the boxcar reserved for them.</p><p>Once the students, All Might and Shouta were seated, the train took off. About an hour after departure, the conductor came on the intercom. <em>“Hello everyone, I hope you all have a comfy ride. We should arrive in Kyoto City by tomorrow morning.”</em></p><p>It was going to be a long ride, so Shouta was glad he brought his noise-canceling headphones his husband, Hizashi bought for him. Luckily, the kids didn’t bother him, since Toshinori was the one to take care of them so they would leave him alone.</p><p>The next morning, Class 1-A woke up to the conductor saying that they arrived in Kyoto. Everyone collected their things and cleaned up from the night before.</p><p>The train stopped at about 10:15 AM and they exited the station. Before they could get their luggage, All Might told them that some employees at Hiroshima would take their bags and put them in the dorm. The class and two Heroes went out the entrance of the station and marveled at the beauty of Kyoto City.</p><p><strong>“Ahhh, Kyoto, hasn’t changed a bit.”</strong> All Might sighed, hand on his hips as he looked around at the buildings and trees in recognition.</p><p>“You’ve been here before, All Might?” Ochako asked.</p><p>“Why of course, Young Uraraka! I’ve been to many places in the world.” Huh, that was true.</p><p>“I’ve been here before.” Selkie smiled.</p><p>“You have, Selkie-Chan?” Momo asked.</p><p>“Of course, my father traveled as a Hero and I would go with him sometimes.”</p><p>“Okay, there’s our bus. Let’s go.” Shouta led his students over to the bus with the Hiroshima enigma on his side. The driver nodded kindly to the hero and students before stepping aboard and watching as the students did the same.</p><p>It took a couple of minutes for everyone to board the bus and then they were off, the beautiful buildings and trees and flowers passing by as they drove, all the Heroes-in-training staring in awe. Kyoto was a magnificent city, with modern buildings along with old, but sturdy traditional buildings blended and made everything look even more amazing.</p><p>Before they knew it, they arrived at Hiroshima Academy. Class 1-A and their teachers exited the bus, and their breaths evaded them as they stared at the very large, beautifully architectural school.</p><p>The school was surrounded by this semi-tall, brick wall with a gate at the entrance. The grass was a healthy green with Sakura trees all over the place. The building was intimidatingly tall with two slightly smaller buildings at both sides, with whites and blues and browns for its colors. The windows were spotless and numerous, and the tiled floor shone against the sun. There was an atmosphere of peace and content as students walked around to and from classes, wearing uniforms of blue and whites, some students had slightly different uniforms.</p><p>The students came in different shapes, sizes, and colors, it was pretty different from UA HIgh. Everyone was talking and walking with one another, and it was all pretty diverse, some looking kinda weak while others looked stronger.</p><p>All Might laughed at his students and colleagues’ awestruck faces.</p><p><strong>“Pretty impressive, huh?”</strong> Shouta glared half-heartedly at Toshinori. He knew they would act like that.</p><p>“WOW! It’s amazing!” Ochako said, hands raised to emphasize her point. Mina nodded next to her, a bright smile on both the girl’s faces.</p><p>“It looks BIGGER than UA!” Denki exclaimed.</p><p>“WOW!” Selkie exclaimed, rising a couple inches off the ground when her quirk activated in her excitement.</p><p>“I wonder if there are any other buildings, kero,” Tsu added.</p><p>“Well, it needs to be bigger for our students and classes.” A new voice said.</p><p>The class and teachers looked in front of them and saw a woman with short blond hair and green highlights, heterochromia green, and blue eyes. She was wearing a brown aviator jacket with a dark blue and black tracksuit, white utility belt, fingerless tactical gloves, and black tactical boots. Blue lines ran down the arms of her jacket and seemed to glow, the same for her gloves and boots. There was also a red gem necklace she was wearing with a little cross at where the gold chain was.</p><p>The woman looked about as old as Shouta, and the scars on her neck and face are what instantly drew their attention.</p><p>She stopped about a foot or two away from the group, one fist resting on her jutted-out hip, a smirk on her lips. “Hello Class1-A, my name is Rayne Anashi, or the Lightning Hero: Surge. My quirk is Blue Lightning, I can create and manipulate blue lightning to my will, and it allows me the ability of self-sustained flight. It’s nice to meet you all.” Rayne gave a small bow.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, too Surge.” The students bowed in unison, except Katsuki, so Shouta and Selkie grabbed the boy’s head and forced him to bow.</p><p>“Oh, please, call me Rayne.” The Lightning Hero waved her hand.</p><p><strong>“AH! Rayne, my good friend!</strong>” All Might exclaims, making some of the students jump in surprise as they watched him walk over to the Lightning Hero and give her a bear hug.</p><p>“It’s good to see you too, All Might.” She smiled. The two separated and smirked at each other as they fist-bumped and chuckled.</p><p>“All Might, you know Sur- I mean, uhh, Rayne?” Shoto asked.</p><p><strong>“Why of course, young Todoroki! Rayne and I go way back!”</strong> The Number 1 Hero said.</p><p>“Yeah, we went to UA together with Endeavor and Blizzard, and I remember saving your ass more times than I can count.” Rayne punched All Might in the arm, and it looked like it hurt just a bit as he rubbed his arm where she hit. Rayne looked at Shoto and her eyes lit up in recognition. “Oh! Your Enji’s boy, Shoto, right?” He nodded hesitantly. “It’s nice to meet you, your dad told me all about you. I heard about your mom too, is she okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, she shouldn’t be in the hospital for too long.” He said, almost quietly and Rayne nodded.</p><p>“Well, that’s good.” Rayne smiled before turning to Shouta and holding her hand out to shake his. “Shouta Aizawa, right? Nice to meet you.” They shook hands and Rayne saw how stiff he was. “You shouldn’t be so stiff Shouta-kun, that’s not good for your back.”</p><p>Shouta glared while All Might laughed. “Well, come on, I’ll show you around then introduce you to the class.”</p><p>Rayne led them through the front yard and the archway and into the courtyard. It was very big with an enormous Sakura tree in the middle and various flowers all around, they could see more of the school from the yard, buildings on every side, and the building right across the entrance one had an archway at the base too, leading out to the gym and outside training areas. The students were walking around while some were sitting, either working on schoolwork or just talking to each other.</p><p>Some students were openly using their quirks.</p><p>“You allow students to use their quirks?” Shouta asked, disapproval clear in his tone. Rayne just smirked.</p><p>“Yep. Hiroshima Academy encourages its students to use their quirks freely, to help them gain more control, and they can fight with them but only in training.” Rayne explained before she stopped walking and turned to the ground. “Hold on, there’s someone I want you guys to meet.” She turned back around and cupped her hands around her mouth. “Oi! Kaiyo!”</p><p>A young girl, about 13-14 years old, brunette hair with white highlights and light gold wings on her back turned her head, and smiled when she laid her blue eyes on the class and Heroes. She stood up from the bench she was sitting at and ran towards them.</p><p>“ALL MIGHT!” She screamed before jumping into Toshinori’s waiting arms. All Might laughed as he spun her around and held her tightly.</p><p><strong>“Kaiyo!”</strong> He said fondly.</p><p>The students and Shouta looked confused at them, the two acting like they were old friends.</p><p>“It’s so good to see you!” Kaiyo separates from the hug but stays in All Might’s arms, the man smiling at her fondly. She was wearing a Hiroshima uniform with black shorts under her skirt. Markings were on her cheeks along with a scar on her nose. She was also wearing a red amulet like Rayne, except this one was smaller and lined with silver.</p><p>
  <strong>“It is, you’ve gotten bigger since the last time I saw you.”</strong>
</p><p>“It’s been about 3 years, I’ve gotten stronger since that time too!”</p><p><strong>“I can tell!”</strong> All Might lifted her and down a few times, making the girl giggle. Finally, Toshinori put her down. <strong>“Everyone, this is a good friend of mine.”</strong></p><p>“Hi, my name is Kaiyo Garden, a student of Class A-2 and member of the Strawhats! It’s nice to meet you all!” Kaiyo greeted, her smile and wings making her look angelic and adorable.</p><p>“Hello, Kaiyo-chan! My name is Ochako Uraraka, and this is Tenya Iida and Shoto Todoroki.” Ochako smiled back, introducing her two friends.</p><p>“Hi, Ochako-chan. Hi Shoto-kun, Tenya-kun.” Kaiyo nodded. The other students greeted her and gave her their names.</p><p>“You look a little young,” Shouta said, hands in his pockets and face covered by his capture scarf.</p><p>“I know, I’m 13 years old and in my second year!” She said and the other students exclaimed in awe.</p><p>“Kaiyo was allowed to come to Hiroshima a little early,” Rayne explained before addressing the girl. “Hey, Kaiyo, where is your team?”</p><p>“Oh, they’re in gym 6.” She said, Toshinori then lifted her and put her on his shoulders, Kaiyo giggled.</p><p>“Okay, let’s go.”</p><p>While they walked to gym 6, All Might and Kaiyo began to converse with each other. Shouta didn’t bother to listen, it didn’t concern him. His students in the meanwhile, talked among themselves as they looked at the school in awe. Hiroshima Academy had some things UA didn’t. And it was bigger.</p><p>They came out to the back of the school where the gyms and training areas were. Many students were training and talking with either Heroes or Military soldiers.</p><p>“Now I just wanna warn you guys,” Rayne said as they arrived at gym 6. “The Hero Course here can be...a little extreme.”</p><p>The students and Shouta didn’t know what she meant by that, but by the looks on Toshinori and Kaiyo’s faces, they certainly knew. Rayne opened the door and they all entered just in time to see a teen girl with brown hair and a boy at the same age with green hair and two swords fighting, they were both wearing gym uniforms.</p><p>The boy swung at the girl, but she was fast and she dodged and swung a roundhouse kick at him. He blocked the attack with his swords and swiped at her again, almost cutting her but she leaped out of the way and landed in a crouch.</p><p>The Heroes-in-training and Shouta almost stepped in, his hair floating along with his capture weapon, but Rayne just lifted a hand to them with a smile. “It’s okay, they’re sparring.”</p><p>The girl blocked his swords with metal guards on her forearms, she kneed him in the stomach and dodged his sword coming for her face, but he managed to cut her cheek. They jumped apart, panting as they glared at each other, the girls cut bleeding but it wasn’t too deep.</p><p>Their eyes screamed rage and bloodthirst.</p><p><em>‘Sparring?’</em> Everyone sweatdropped. It looked like they were trying to kill each other.</p><p>The girl closed her magenta eyes and took deep breaths, she stood up straighter and looked intently at the boy.</p><p>After a few moments, she clapped her hands and electricity filled the air around her. She moved her hand down the right arm guard and a blade began to form and the electricity faded away. The girl ran at the boy and struck, their blades meeting in vicious strikes. There was a lot of anger in their blows and strikes, their speed and strength were also phenomenal, they could already be Pros if they weren't so young.</p><p>The girl punched him in the face and then roundhouse kicked him, he was almost thrown off balance but corrected himself and swung his swords at her. The girl blocked the swords with her arm guards and counterattacks with her blade.</p><p>He dodged, but couldn’t get out of the way of her punch to the stomach. The green-haired boy stumbled and she seized her chance.</p><p>The girl hooked her foot around his ankle and threw his leg out from under him, sending him falling towards the ground, his swords falling out of his grasp. His back hit the ground and the girl jumped on him, her left hand on his shoulder and her blade pointed to his neck.</p><p>They stayed there panting, staring into each other’s eyes before grinning. They began to chuckle when a new voice laughed. “HAHAHA! That was great, you guys!” That’s when Class 1-A and Shouta finally noticed some other students sitting on the bleachers. The one who laughed was a boy with black hair and a scar under his left eye, wearing a straw hat. Next to him was a long-nosed boy with curly black hair, and goggles around his neck, and next to him was an orange-haired girl with brown eyes. On the straw hat boy’s left was a blond-haired boy with sea-blue eyes and a blush on his cheeks. At the top bleachers was another boy, but they couldn’t see any distinguishing features, as his face was shoved into a book he was writing in, but it did seem like he was a couple of years younger than the others.</p><p>“Hehe, knocked you down again, Zoro.” The magenta-eyed girl said to the boy, Zoro, who half-heartedly glared at her.</p><p>“Yeah, but you just got lucky, Morgan,” Zoro said. Morgan smiled wider before standing up and holding a hand out to him, pulling Zoro to his feet.</p><p><strong>“HAHAHA! I see you two have improved since 3 years ago!”</strong> The two teens looked over to see they had a new audience, but their eyes were drawn to All Might and Kaiyo. Morgan smiled and waved while Zoro’s face pulled into a scowl as he sheathed his swords.</p><p>“Hi, All Might, it's good to see you again!” She said, Toshinori walked over to her and hugged her after letting Kaiyo off his shoulders.</p><p><strong>“It’s good to see you again, Morgan.”</strong> He said before turning to Zoro. <strong>“You did good Zoro, you almost knocked her off her feet.”</strong></p><p>Zoro huffed. “Thanks.”</p><p>“I agree with All Might you two.” Rayne stepped forward and addressed the teens on the bleachers. “Oi, come down here! The UA students are here.” They stood and began to walk down, but the book boy was a little slower than the others. “Where is everyone else?” She asked.</p><p>“Chopper is treating some injuries, Franky is working on something in the workshop, Robin is at the library, and Ryan and Nyx are at one of the training areas,” Morgan said, the other teens coming to her and Zoro’s sides but the book boy was still coming over slowly.</p><p>“Okay.” Rayne nodded before she turned to Class 1-A to address everyone. “Everyone, these are some of the students of Class A-3 and members of the Straw Hats.” She pointed to Morgan, “This is Morgan Sage, a transfer student from Ireland. Her Hero’s name is Kokage.”</p><p>“Hey! Call me Morgan.” She waved. “My quirk is Transmutation, it allows me to alter the structure of any object into something else, aside from living things.”</p><p>Rayne pointed to Zoro. “This is Zoro Roronoa, a kendo student from here. His Hero’s name is Hunter.”</p><p>Zoro grunted. “My quirk is Demon Aura, when it's activated I give off a strong aura of fear. I can also project things to aid me in battle with my swords.”</p><p>“You guys already know Kaiyo Garden, moved here from France with her family. Her Hero’s name is Hime.”</p><p>Kaiyo smiled. “My quirk is Angel, it’s an Emitter/Mutant quirk, I can make my wings appear and disappear to my will. The Emitter side of my quirk comes in forms, like Grace, I can move objects, create barriers, I’m super strong and fast, and I can heal myself.”</p><p>“This is Luffy D. Monkey, from Brazil, and the captain of the Straw Hats. His Hero’s name is StrawHat.”</p><p>Luffy laughed. “Shishishi! My quirk is rubber, I can stretch my body real long and bullets can’t penetrate me! I’m also super strong and fast, almost as much as All Might!”</p><p>That gained looks of disbelief as they looked to their teacher for confirmation. Toshinori laughed and nodded. “It’s true, he almost beat me at arm wrestling once.”</p><p>Luffy laughed again before Rayne cleared her throat and pointed to the long nose. “This is Usopp Niwashi, from Africa. His Hero’s name is Sniper King.”</p><p>Usopp waved. “Hello, my quirk is Plant Control, I can create and control any plants to my will. It’s an offense and defense type of quirk.”</p><p>“This is Nami Mikanji, she’s from Sweden. Her Hero name is Treasure Queen.”</p><p>Nami smirked. “My quirk is Storm Clouds, I can create and manipulate storms and make them do what even I want.”</p><p>“And this is Sanji Takahashi, he’s Kaiyo’s older brother, they and their father moved here from France. His Hero name is Black Leg.”</p><p>Sanji smiled and gave a small wave. “Hi, I’m also a chef, so I fight with my legs.”</p><p>“And there’s also…” Rayne looked around, confused. “Where is...Oi! Bookworm put the notebook away and get over here.” She shouted to the shorter boy. He moved to the front and put his book down. He was about 15 years old with a mane of curly green hair with matching eyes and freckles on his cheeks.</p><p>“This is Izuku-“ Rayne was cut off by a particular explosive boy.</p><p>“DEKU!” Katsuki shouted at the same time Selkie said “Izuku,” making his other classmates flinch as he took a few steps forward, his palms crackling. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN HERE??!!!”</p><p>The green-haired boy looked at Katsuki. “Oh, hi Katsuki! It’s nice to see you made it into UA!” He smiled at the volatile boy.</p><p>“OF COURSE I GOT INTO UA!!!! BUT WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE?!?! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A QUIRK!!!” Katsuki shouted, he started towards Izuku, his palms crackling with small explosions but before Shouta or Rayne could do anything, Izuku had shoved a foot in front of Katsuki’s and grasped his arm and shirt. The ash-haired boy was sent flying over Izuku’s head and onto the floor, his arm twisted behind his back and the other pinned to the floor by a foot as Izuku sat on his back. “OI, GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!!”</p><p>Izuku didn't move, just kept holding Katsuki in place. Morgan whistled as she and the others looked on in amusement. “Wow, Izuku! You’ve almost perfected that move by now. Adjust your weight, don’t want him to buck you off.” Izuku did as told and Katsuki could only flail his legs uselessly.</p><p>“Okay, okay. Izuku, get off of him.” He did as told, and before Katsuki could try and attack again, Shouta’s capture weapon wrapped around him and pulled him over to the group. “Is this how a student from a prestigious school like UA acts?”</p><p>“I sincerely apologize for my classmate's disruptive behavior!” Tenya said, bowing deeply.</p><p>“You don’t have to apologize for Katsuki’s behavior, I expected it honestly,” Izuku said, Kaiyo came to his left and laid a hand on his arm.</p><p><strong>“Young Bakugo!”</strong> All Might exclaimed, facing the boy with a disappointed look.<strong> “If you try to attack someone like that again, I will send you back home with detention waiting there for you. Got it?”</strong></p><p>Katsuki didn't say anything, glaring at the floor he nodded and walked back over to the group once the capture tape was removed. The other students began murmuring, mostly about something the explosive blond said.</p><p>“He’s quirkless?”</p><p>“How did a quirkless kid get into a Hero course?”</p><p>“He must be a late bloomer.”</p><p>“There’s no way…”</p><p>Rayne’s eyebrow twitched and electricity crackled around her cheeks and hands. “OI, SHUT UP!” She shouted and the students obliged. Rayne sighed. “Let me introduce him before you start a rumor or whatever. This is Izuku Midoriya, he and his mom moved here from Mustafa. He has a scholarship with this school and his Hero name is Deku.”</p><p>Izuku nodded, smiling as he waved at the other students. “Hello everyone, yes, as Katsuki said, I’m quirkless, but that doesn’t mean I’m helpless.”</p><p>“Yep, Izuku is our rising star quirkless Hero-in-training. He was given his scholarship two years ago and started just last year. He was allowed to start a year early along with Kaiyo.” Rayne explained.</p><p>“You have quirkless students?” Shouta asked, and the concept baffled him a bit.</p><p>“Of course we do. Hiroshima has more quirkless students than any other Hero school or school in general. There just aren’t many in the Hero course, aside from Izuku and Sanji.” Rayne nodded her head to the two.</p><p>“He’s quirkless too?” Hitoshi asked, more in awe than shock.</p><p><strong>“That is right, young Shinsou!”</strong> All Might smiled, moving behind Sanji and Izuku and placed both his hands on their shoulders fondly. <strong>“In the years that I have known these two, I am proud that they have come this far and are soaring so high. I look forward to the day these two, and their friends, become amazing Heroes.”</strong></p><p>Izuku and Sanji blushed. Their friends smiled and welcomed the praise.</p><p>“Oh! Izuku!” Selkie rushed forward and embraced Izuku in a tight hug that looked like it hurt a little. Izuku hugged the girl back and blanched slightly when Selkie lifted him off the ground momentarily. “I missed you so much!”</p><p>“I missed you too, Selkie!” The green-haired boy smiled, squeezing the girl with surprising strength.</p><p>“Woah!” Selkie pulled back a little to stare at her friend in shock. “When did you get muscles??”</p><p>“Haha. I worked out a lot.”</p><p>“I’ll bet.” Selkie squeezed Izuku's biceps and felt his muscles push back.</p><p>“Selkie, you know him?” One of the hero students questioned.</p><p>“Of course!” Selkie wrapped an arm around Izuku’s shoulders and smiled. “We’re childhood friends.” She turns back to her friend. “See, I knew you would get into a Hero school. Even if you were quirkless.”</p><p>“But isn’t that like...dangerous? For them to be in the Hero course with no quirk.” Eijirou said, a few students agreeing with him.</p><p>“He’s right, I mean they could get hurt,” Momo added.</p><p>“So could you,” Morgan said. A few teens flinched or lowered their heads a bit. “I don’t see you saying that shit to Aizawa, he fights quirkless. And so do I, my quirk just helps me in a fight, I don’t overly depend on it, unlike most of you.” Morgan was glaring after she finished talking, and it was intimidating, even to Shouta. “I didn’t have the luxury a lot of you have to be born with a flashy and strong quirk, I had to train to be where I am. I pushed myself beyond my limits to get here, to become a Hero and soldier. Even if I didn't have a quirk I would still work hard to accomplish my goals. And with prejudiced views like that and so much dependence on your quirks, you will get killed out there.”</p><p>Some students were close to crying, while others looked down at the floor, Katsuki, however, just looked angrier and close to murder.</p><p>“Jeez, Morgan, maybe dial it down a bit…?” Usopp meekly said, sailing a shaky hand before quickly putting it down when Morgan whirled her head to look at him, eyes blazing.</p><p>“Shut up, Usopp, you know I’m right!” She yelled.</p><p>“Stop yelling.” Rayne snapped.</p><p>Morgan obliged but a glare remained on her features, Usopp stood rigid and straight. Rayne sighed, she was definitely going to get a headache.</p><p>“Anyway,” Rayne opened her eyes and faced class 1-A with a smile. “Let’s go meet everyone else.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>